Emma Jenarie
"Can you see me? No? Excellent." :::-- Ms. Root Negative Two History Early life Jenarie was born to parents Eric and Menya Jenarie in Daville, Drealaur. At a very young age, she began to follow in her naturalist mother's footsteps, taking special interest and pride in cultivating plants in their backyard garden. As a result of her continued fascination in gardening, her studies began to show signs of neglect, until her parents issued her an ultimatum: return to her studies or lose the privilege of gardening. Undaunted, Jenarie plunged into the world of botany and earned the highest science marks in the city, thus appeasing her parents. University and research In the year of 2582, Jenarie was accepted to study as a botany major at the Custer Biological Institute in Anneston, where she graduated four years later with a Master's Degree and as an honors student, and subsequently chose to work as a freelance researcher with expertise in the field of natural venom, poisons, and toxins. Another four years after, she was given a Satyrion Award for her pioneering work in the area of identifying, cataloging, and successful cure invention for mutiple species of flora and fauna. Having received the substantial financial boost that came with the award, she turned her attention to focus on the many as-of-yet untouched and unexplored regions of natural vegetation in the national parks of Drealaur. Death and afterwards On the 44th of Phenuary, 2594, her friend Delia Tarrer entered her home to discover her lying dead upon the floor of her Anneston home. Autopsy records indicated that she had died from ingesting poison extracted from the mynistu flower, with which she had reputedly been working with for the last couple of weeks. The circumstances of her death were unusual, and considering the testimonies of Tarrer, her colleagues, and her other friends, suicide was quickly eliminated. Despite this, the suspect was never caught or identified. Four days later (some sources report it as being from five days to a week later), Jenarie returned to her home in the form of a haunt, surprising Tarrer who had been left in charge of arranging her belongings, and the two reconciled with one another. Tarrer, a friend of Queen Drea VIII, made secret arrangements for Jenarie to be sheltered in Lauringham Palace, unbeknown to all its other inhabitants. At the time, she was still emotionally and mentally unstable, and though she was never able to disclose the identity of her supposed murderer, she began to exhibit extreme misandropic and androphobic tendencies. The Drea Troupe For the next two years, Jenarie remained largely unseen and unheard of, despite rarely leaving the castle for any reason other than to visit Tarrer, who lived close by on the palace grounds. Under gratitude for the Queen's generosity, she suppressed the ghost-like urges to cause mischief and mishap in the palace, venting herself only when either there was no chance for detection, or playing the occasional game with the young princess, yet always ensuring that she was never actually seen by mortal eyes. When Drealaur was invaded and the palace attacked by Baron van Causang on the night of Gryfember 18th, 2596, she played an instrumental role in relaying the queen's urgent summons to Stychney Bauman, who could provide desperately needed stilker military reinforcements. It was the last time she would see the Queen, for when she returned with Bauman's army behind her, the Queen had already been assassinated. Despite this, the Queen's posthumously discovered will awarded her the title of Ms. Root Negative Two, thus officially instating her into the young but flourishing ranks of the Drea Troupe. In addition, her mental and emotional aversion to males had deteriorated by the time she met with Bauman, and thus her sustained seclusion was no longer needed. Now, her sole remaining task as a member of the Drea Troupe was to protect and reinforce the safety of the throne and await the Drealaurian royal heirs, who had been spirited away to escape the Blood Wars. Powers and abilities Powers While she lived, Jenarie possessed few unusual abilities other than an acutely nourished and flourished affinity for gardening and botany. Posthumously As a haunt, she was capable of all the common traits shared by ghosts, including intangibility, invisibility, immunity to gravity, etc. However, as is often the case, dormant superpowers were also finally activated, gradually revealing her ironic ability to cure an expanding repertoire of living beings from various poisons, venoms, etc. Abilities Coming soon. Miscellanea Coming soon. Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina Jenarie, Emma Fantina